Soul cheater
by QueenieLove14517
Summary: Author note There gonna be OC's but there where not actually created okay :). Amaya and Saki are twin sister . Amaya is the sweet and popular one.While Saki is is calm and kinda popular one. Amaya is dating the coolest guy and school (obviously it soul),but what happens when soul cheat on her for Maka the slut (No offense for Maka I appreciate her but that how the Story goes).
1. Why

At home~

"Umm.. Amaya can I ask you something" Saki said

Quietly as usual

"Yeah, what is it" Amaya asked her twin

"Arent you worried that soul and maka are together at there

Apartment" Saki asked

"Of course not , Im not worried why will he do something

Like that to his girlfriend" she smiled

"Oh okay... I just wondering" saki turn around,and stare

At the window.

Amaya was getting ready for soul wearing a

Strapless dress that is white ontop and had flower in the

bottom. She grabbed her stuff and said bye to her sis.

The party~

When she came in it was was trying to walk

Through the teens but she got lost .After a few minute of getting

out of the crowd of teens she spotted Black*star."HEY AMAYA

OVER HERE" he said yelling and waving his arm goofly.

Amaya sweat drop and came to him."hey Black*star" she

Smile sweetly and innocently.

"Hey there beautiful" he winked and hugged Amaya.

"Im not that beautiful" she blushed a little bit. After a few

minutes of talk she left to go to the room was

Silent and Amaya was going to the bathroom

She heard giggling,so she quietly came to the room it was doing

The giggling and without disturbing anyone she was surprised

on what she saw. Maka and Soul where making out,and in front

Of felt water pouring down "Soul why" she said quietly

no one could hear her.

"Hey you get lost!'' Soul said not knowing it was Amaya

"No im not!" She replied angryly,while tear keep falling

Soul and Maka were suprised on how she sound

and knew exactly who the person was

"Amaya...I" Soul couldn't speack

"Why did you do this to me cheating with the slutly girl Said yto be

your friend!" She yelled at him

"Who are you calling slutly!" Maka argued

"You the one putting you mouth in my boyfriend mouth!"amaya

Replied back.

"I can explain ,babe" Soul tryed to make both the girl calm

Down.

"Shut up!,im leaving now and have fun with your new

Mate" she turn around and left after that she runn and started

crying.

Hope you like my story :)


	2. The accident

Amaya was running down stairs,and she was falling down

and landed ontop of someone."I-i sorry " She tryed to not cry.

"Hey Amaya are you okay!... and what are you doing ontop of blackstar!"

Tsubaki said worried than suprise on how Amaya was ontop of

Blackstar in a acward position."ahhh sorry blackstar" Amaya went

of him,and and frowned."what the matter Amaya?"

Tsubaki asked Amaya."Oh it noting really well I need to go now

Bye"Amaya faked smile and left

Back home

"Hey sis how was it"Saki asked not looking were she was.

"...it was..." Amaya frowns and stayed silent.

"I was right wasnt I..."Saki asked her.

Amaya eyes widened when Saki ask her 'maybe she was asking

Something else' Amaya thought and sighed.

"He did cheet on you" Saki said but in a more harsh and angry voice.

"...I should of trust you Saki you always right even on what you said

Im such an idiot" Amaya yelled and hugged her

"I should of listen to you." she rest her head at Saki shoulder

"It okay I wouldnt blame you"Saki hugged her and kiss Amaya

Forehead.

"Yeah I guess" Amaya said silently and smiled "Thank

sis " Amaya seprated from her Twin then left to go to the

getting ready to sleep she saw a text message

" a message from Blackstar?" Amaya check the massage it said

'Hey why did you leave the party ? And did you know you soft

):) hehehe' Amaya was blushing and text back "ill Will but

dont tell get mad talk to you later,and it no my fault I was like that ontop of you!"

Amaya turn of her phone and went to sleep.

At school~

Everyone was staring at Amaya and blackstar together.

"Um why everyone looking at us" blackstar asked her

"I dont know ... wait was it about yesterday accediant" Amaya said to him

"Oh okay so why did you left anyways?" He repeated again

"Welll...as you can see... soul...cheated on me..."she looked down

"What oh im sorry to say that" blackstar felt bad

"No need to be sorry thank for caring anyways"Amay smiled and

than hugged him.

This sucks -.-'


End file.
